Light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices have become promising light sources for replacing conventional lighting systems, such as fluorescent and incandescent lights. In conventional triode for alternating current (TRIAC) dimmer infrastructure, TRIAC dimmable LED drivers are utilized to make LED lighting devices to be compatible with TRIAC dimmers.